newmediafandomcom-20200213-history
BitTorrent
BitTorrent is a peer-to-peer (P2P) file distribution protocol, and a free software implementation of that protocol. The protocol was originally designed and created by programmer Bram Cohen, and is now maintained by BitTorrent, Inc. BitTorrent is a method of distributing large amounts of data widely without the original distributor incurring the whole of the corresponding costs of hardware, hosting and bandwidth resources. Instead of the distributor alone servicing each recipient, under BitTorrent the recipients each also supply data to newer recipients, thus significantly reducing the cost and burden on any given individual source as well as providing redundancy against system problems, and reducing dependence upon the original distributor. How it works: The Basics Though both ultimately transfer files over a network, a BitTorrent download differs from a classic full-file HTTP request in several fundamental ways. First, BitTorrent makes many small P2P requests over different TCP sockets, while web-browsers typically make a single HTTP GET request over a single TCP socket. Second, the BitTorrent protocol limits a client's download speed to roughly its upload speed, while HTTP gives no preferential treatment to cooperative nodes.needed And third, BitTorrent downloads in a random or "rarest-first" approach that ensures high availability, while HTTP downloads in a contiguous manner. Taken together, BitTorrent achieves much lower cost, much higher redundancy, and much greater resistance to abuse or "flash crowds" than a regular HTTP server. However, this protection comes at a cost: downloads take time to ramp up to full speed because these many peer connections take time to establish, and it takes time for a node to get sufficient data to become an effective uploader. As such, a typical BitTorrent download will gradually ramp up to very high speeds, and then slowly ramp back down toward the end of the download. This contrasts with an HTTP server that, while more vulnerable to overload and abuse, ramps up to full speed very quickly and maintains this speed throughout. Furthermore, BitTorrent's non-contiguous download methods prevent it from supporting "progressive downloads" or "streaming playback," as is possible with HTTP. Hacker's Opinions On BitTorrent/P2P Using BitTorrent to download groups' scene releases is shunned and admonished in the scene community. Typically when a situation like this presents itself, the site is either hacked and the user lists become public domain along with that user's real life information. As is sought after in the "scene", most users never even know this information exists about them as top level access is required to view those documents to prevent regular leechers and couriers from leaving a site before they are scene banned from that site as well as other topsites. A few notices on BitTorrent activity directed toward site ops and groups that have come in recent times. (Actual scene folder names used). (Alive).aka.mushroomhead-ANOTHER.TORRENTER.PLZ.READ.PURGE.SCENEBAN-V3ND3TT4 14.T_orrent.Sites.H_acked.Here.Is.The.USERDBS-GOPURGE A.NEW.P2P.GROUP.iN.SCENE.READ.NFO-POLiSAMCA A.serious.bug.in.all.bt.sources.READ.NFO-iND ANALYSE.P2PGROUP-PowerRangers Another.Torrent.Uploader.Exposed.READ.NFO-Sceneban Another.*****.that.leaks.to.p2p.crap-iND The most recent drama between real pirates and the P2P traffickers has come from actual BitTorrent users and admins themselves. Here is a link to an article about the ongoing drama between the two factions. http://torrentfreak.com/sceners-threaten-to-destroy-bittorrent-080107/ Category:Copyright Category:File Sharing